The Night that Percy Left
by RoxanneWGryffindor
Summary: No matter what, Family is Family and that will never change. My version of the fight between Percy and Arthur on the night Percy left during Ootp and other events involving Percy This is my first fanfic, please review :). Disclaimer: I am not J.wling or Fred and Dobby would still be alive
1. The Fight

Percy's trip to Romania to see Charlie had been moved to the spring on the account of several events including the most definite, undeniable return of you know who. Percy was in much denial about the return of the man, the monster he so fiercely denied had come back that he left his own family, but as usual, when it counted, Percy was wrong. He didn't take it in at first, not even when he saw the blood eyes and snakeish face. It was only later, when he crumbled into Audrey's arms. As always she was there, if she wasn't then Percy didn't dare think where he would be. Audrey was frightened; she didn't like being left alone. Percy was afraid of something else, he didn't sleep for a week, not because of you know who but because this could be his chance to go home, he so desperately wanted to, he even missed Fred and George, but they wouldn't miss him. He was so angry at himself for being so wrong, the way his father looked at him at work, pleading almost, but in Percy's head it was not pleading it was more of a disappointed stare, a you were always the odd one out, willing him to snap and beg for forgiveness. Percy was not the sort, he held his head high and carried on, he was ashamed of being do wrong, but the real fight with his family, in his mind, was how they didn't want him, of how he was different, the things only he saw, they all laughed at his stupid pompous front, they didn't know who he really was. Why was he never in on the joke.

However initial fears subsided and life went on as it did, Audrey was going to stay with her parents in Wales while he went to Charlie in Romania. Percy was very excited; he had never been to Romania even though Charlie had lived there for years, though all the others had been of course. Percy didn't know whether it was because they didn't have the time or Charlie just wasn't too fussed about him. He never was too fussed about anything; he always was the chilled back one. Still is.

It was a long way to apparate and Percy felt sick when he arrived in Romania, in the place where you would see a Dragon fly overhead every few hours. Charlie greeted him like it was still 2 years ago, a smile on his face and no worries in his mind that Percy could see. All his worries about an awkward confrontation had gone away, Charlie carried on and kept things normal, as he always did. Charlie's house was just as Percy expected, fairly clean and cosy, not many knickknacks, but a fair few pictures of dragons. Pictures of his family and his many friends, and a picture of the Gryffindor team with Charlie holding the house cup, were dotted around the living room all waving and smiling.

Once Percy had recovered Charlie took him out to see the dragons. He was like a child showing his mother a painting he had done, he actually reminded Percy of himself, full of pride. He was telling Percy how brilliant and magnificent they were, showing him a burn given to him by a rather grumpy Chinese Fireball. The more he talked the more scared Percy got, he didn't know what Charlie saw in the fire breathing things.

"Here we are Perce, this one just came in with a damaged wing" they were standing next to a large enclosure with enchanted fire proof glass all around it. Percy gasped "It's a Japanese blue turtle Dragon, largest I have ever seen" Percy had seen Dragons but none like this, it was about the height of one of towers at Hogwarts, brilliant blue, with a long sloping tale that it batted around like a cats. It breathed fire at the glass and Percy squealed which made Charlie laugh.

They had a good 2 days of watching Dragons and talking about the old days. Percy understood why Charlie loved Dragons so much, they were fascinating creatures. They talked about their love lives, which they had never done before, Percy told him all about Audrey and how brilliant she was and Charlie told Percy that he didn't want to commit, and he wished so much that mum would get off his back. Through all of their talking about work and times gone by Charlie realised how little he knew about Percy, when he was comfortable he was actually a good laugh. Once he teased Percy for ironing his socks and he could see the change in him, he gave a rather snobby reply about how looking presentable is necessary in his line of work. However nothing much surprised Percy about Charlie, he had always paid attention to him and looked up to him, so naturally knew of his interests. Although the remark his mother had made about thinking he was gay annoyed Charlie more than Percy thought it would, he said that just because he had no interest in girls doesn't mean he is more interested in guys.

They bonded a lot over a short period of time, they had never been alone to together for so long. Charlie even took his brother to the pub with the dragon crowd, as he referred to them. They weren't the tough, rather unintelligent people Percy had stereotyped them as. They were interested in Percy's job, which he liked; they had strong opinions about Fudges stupidity, which made Charlie give him a warning stare. Luckily they only said that a thorough enquiry should be done and nothing about who thought what. Percy had loosened up a lot in recent years, he had to talk to many new people and he had learned that you didn't just have to do it on a business level.

On the 3rd night came the conversation Percy was dreading, they were sat in the living room, with some pumpkin juice. Charlie just casually dropped into the conversation the question Percy dreaded "Perce, why don't, why don't you come home" Percy looked kind of frightened at the thought "Charlie they don't want me back, you" he looked at his feet ashamed "you don't know what I said, I wouldn't want me back"

"I do" Percy went red "and I know what Dad said to and I don't think it was all your fault, we all say stupid things in the heat of the moment, Perce we all want you to come home and now we know he is back for definite well" Percy kept his head down; he just couldn't bear to look his brother in the eyes "I would do anything to redo that night, but the damage is done and I refuse crawl back, I don't want to suffer Fred and Georges constant taunts"

Charlie gave Percy a searching stare "but what about mum, she still cries you know"

"You say they want me back, but they have never asked me, well there was your visit but Bill didn't care what I had to say"

"You did kind of disown us" Charlie replied.

"I thought you were fools, but I was the fool, do I have to beg for forgiveness not knowing if I will get it, no hint, did they even ask to get you to get me back or just to see if I was ok" Percy sulked.

"well no but I… and what about the present" Charlie knew that they wouldn't ask him back, it was a war of pride and even Percy knew deep down who should make the first move.

"If they asked me back then I would say yes, what do I have to forgive? Apart from the whole spying thing and that was just form mum but she's different" Percy sighed.

"They don't think the same, they don't think you want to come home" Charlie looked kind of guilty, they think that he would be too ashamed to come back.

"Who are they, I don't think your giving me the whole truth here" Percy looked right at Charlie who looked rather uncomfortable "Mum told me she does, but the others, well they are angry you left, and Dad hasn't said much, I think he blames himself, but they do want you back, but you need to talk it through calmly, I can't promise it will be just like that but"

"But that won't happen. Let's just forget about it, what's done is done and one day, one day I will try to go back but let's just wait till the scars fade" Charlie agreed and they didn't discuss the matter again. They had a great week and Charlie had invited Percy over again, with Audrey. Percy took lots of pictures with the camera Audrey got him for the trip, he got a few good ones, and his favourite was the one of him and Charlie laughing while the brilliant blue Dragon breathed fire onto the glass behind them. He gave a copy to Charlie and he put it with his Photo collection.

Authors note: Next chapter will skip to Percy after Bills attack and the DH Please review =) =) Thanks for reading!


	2. Bill and Charlie's Visit

Bill and Charlie both got the letter, the one Fred, George, Ron and Ginny wrote. Arthur and Molly couldn't face writing it, but they needed to know the truth, the whole truth. Percy had gone and he had made it very clear to everyone at the ministry he no longer wanted to be a Weasley. The letter simply contained what happened in the fight and that they were devastated and didn't want to tell them like this but they needed to know. Bill was in utter shock, he had to reread it twice before taking in Percy's random explosion. Charlie tried to ignore it as if it wasn't true; he was far away and could pretend it hadn't happened.

They both tried to understand; maybe it was easier as they weren't there and couldn't hear the angered tone in Percy's voice or the way Arthur yelled. Bill went over to see Charlie; they talked about it, not like at the burrow where it was never mentioned at the risk of Molly crying or Arthur grabbing another glass of fire whiskey. "I didn't see it coming that's for sure; I have been trying to understand why but…" Charlie trailed off, not knowing whether he had read deep enough into the words that were spewed. "Same here, I mean he must have been fairly pissed off when dad accused him of spying and no one congratulated him, but to go on about dads job like that" Bill shook his head still in disbelief that anyone, let alone Percy, would say something like that.

"Well it certainly was nothing to do with Voldermort that's for sure" Charlie trailed off again; the most shocking thing is that it was Percy, perfect Percy who could do no wrong in his parent's eyes. There was a long pause, while they figured out what to do. Finally Bill spoke "We should go and see him, reason with him, get his side of things, what do you think".

Charlie looked unsure for a moment then said "yeah, I think you could be right, he won't think he is wanted back unless we ask him to come home".

It was a cold Wednesday morning and Bill had discovered that Percy was having a day off as he was forced to take some holiday leave. Charlie knocked on his apartment door; they were both nervous at how their arrival would be taken. To their surprise a girl with shoulder length brown hair answered the door. "Hello" She said. "Hmmm hello, is Percy in by any chance" Charlie asked.

"Perce, you have visitors" she called and smiled at them as Percy walked down the corridor, as soon as he saw them his face went pale, however he smiled slightly "Bill, Charlie, it's nice to see you" he said rather awkwardly "you to" Charlie replied.

"ow this is Audrey by the way" Percy said breaking the silence, Audrey obviously knew who they were from there red hair and freckles "Well I best be off, it was nice meeting you" she kissed Percy on the cheek and left.

"Can we come in" Bill asked.

"Yeah sure, come on in" Percy looked worried without Audrey there, he knew what was coming.

"Who's that then Perce" Charlie gave a devilish smile.

"Ow she's my girlfriend" Percy blushed as they sat down in the living room opposite each other. How did they not know he had a girlfriend, then again after the stick Fred and George gave him about Penelope, well. There was a short, very awkward silence, and then Bill said in a sympathetic tone "Why did you go Perce? Why don't you want to be a Weasley anymore?" Percy moved uneasily. "hmmm….well I….it's not that I don't…. it's just that well" Percy felt very ashamed telling his older brothers why he has been such a prat and more ashamed that they probably knew everything, he took a deep breath "I had just been promoted to junior assistant to the minister when Dad told me I didn't deserve it and that he thought I would spy on all of you…" He blurted.

"we get that, we know you would never spy on us, it's just that, well Perce you know deep down he is back, but we don't really care what you think about all that, Dad was just worried about you, we all are" Bill replied. "We just want you to come home" Charlie gave a weak smile.

"No one else does" Percy sighed "I was pretty awful"

"They do want you back; of course they do" Charlie continued "but Perce if you're not careful you are going to go down with the ministry's sinking ship"

"And if Dumbledore falls, you will all go down with him, have you ever thought that I was just concerned for all of you" Percy pleaded, in a slightly angered tone.

"He's right though" Bill could see Percy glare so changed the subject "Please come home, I can't say that their not angry, but if you just apologise"

Percy knew he was wrong and he wanted to say sorry but he couldn't just walk back, not like that "I'm not the only one who needs to do that"

"But you owe Dad one hell of an apology" Bill obviously hadn't full understood what Percy had said.

"Look I have worked hard all my life, I am the youngest junior assistant ever and my own family thinks I don't deserve it" Percy looked not so much angry as sad. However Bill became angry, he had given Percy a way to come back, but he wasn't taking it, he knew how upset his parents were and if he would just let his pride go. "Of course we think you deserve it, but fudge is an idiot, Percy please come home, mum won't stop crying and Dad is just angry all the time, ever ones pretty miserable" Bill Pleaded, but Percy couldn't bring himself to go, because of pride, yes, but also because he thought they all hated him, that they wanted him gone.

"I can't, I'm sorry but I can't and Fudge is not an idiot he's the minister for magic, he wouldn't be that high up if he was an idiot" Percy felt it his duty to defend his boss. With that Bill stood up, gave Percy a disappointed look that Percy had never seen before, shook his head and left, irritated that he didn't seem to care how upset they were. Percy wanted to spill out all he felt and maybe they would understand or think he was pathetic, seeing it as Percy getting so upset that he was teased and not praised enough. Percy forgot about Charlie, still sat there, tears ran down his face "ow Perce" Charlie walked over and put an arm round him, he hadn't seen him cry in years "I'm so sorry, I just can't look at Dad, I'm so sorry, please don't hate me, please" Percy whimpered. "I don't hate you, none of us hate you, we love you" Percy looked at Charlie; he never thought Charlie would be so understanding. Then again he always understanding, he always tried to look at life from other peoples angles, he was very modest and down to earth, Percy greatly admired him for it.

Charlie wrote to Percy often, telling him about the family and things. Charlie didn't tell anyone, even Bill, about the letters, but he understood Percy, they were so different, yet so alike. Hardworking, passionate and understanding, Charlie understood why Percy was so hurt and why he wouldn't go back, probably because he had never seen him so upset, probably because he knew what it felt like to be alone, he was lonely when he first moved away, he couldn't wait to go home and still does every holiday he gets. He would hate to be in Percy's shoes right now.

Authors note: I wrote this as I think the Weasley's would try to get Percy back and Bill or Charlie would at least write to him. Review Please? Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it .Updates to come.


	3. Of the not so nice kind

Audrey had been out with a few friends from the ministry so she arrived home at about midnight, Percy had waited up for her with a hot chocolate and he was reading the daily prophet, regretting sending back his Christmas present which was obviously a Weasley jumper. He had sent it back because he had stopped been a Weasley, chosen not to be one and he didn't deserve his gift. Charlie had written him one very angry letter saying mum was heartbroken, he wrote back to explain but Charlie hadn't had chance to reply yet, he hoped Charlie would still write. He let out a sigh when Audrey burst through the door looking flustered "Percy, Percy I… I…" she looked upset and Percy stood up and started to speak.

"Audrey, what's the matter, is it that Alison again going on about how house elves shouldn't get rights"

"No, no I was called into work to sort out an incident and I couldn't come and find you because I had to ensure the other workers were safe but well" she spoke quickly and then sat down pulling a bewildered Percy into a hug "I will just come out and say it, it's your Dad Perce, he's been attacked by a snake, he's alive but he only just made it" she said slowly, Percy froze his dad attacked, almost dead no, no it can't be, just can't be true "what happened" he spluttered, so Audrey explained and thoughts entered like lightening in Percy's head. Percy didn't even question how Harry knew, he knew deep down that it was no rogue snake, but no it couldn't be, but he was in Slytherin, you know who, but his dad, not his dad, how could he face him again, look him in the eye, at work or if, or if he went home, knowing, knowing that his Father almost died and the last words he had said to him were full of anger and hate. He could only think of his family, his family, would they write, tell him, presume he knew, knew Audrey would tell him, knew who she was, leave him to find out in the prophet, want to see him, never want to see him again, want him there, wish it was him instead, be angry about the present, would they expect him to visit, would they want him to, was sending flowers not good enough, was doing nothing worse. He held on to Audrey for dear life, falling ever faster into a well of confusion and uncertainty.

Percy decided he had to visit , he needed to see his Dad, see for himself he wasn't dead. He thought it sounded pathetic but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if his last words to his father were hateful, just in case, in case there were more, more attacks. He had to do something. He and Audrey had talked it through, it is best to see him alone, he can't risk a fully blown argument in the hospital with them and they won't accept him back, not like that. So Percy left his flat late at night to avoid an extremely awkward meeting. He could visit anytime and it was likely his family were there. So he arranged it with Charlie that he would visit on a night Charlie was left to sit at his Father's bedside after persuading everyone else he wanted to be alone. Percy walked through the hospital with flowers in his trembling hand looking for the 'magical creature encounter of the not so nice kind' ward.

The healer walked him down the ward to the 3rd bed from the end; Charlie was sat there, looking tired and drained. Then Percy saw him, his father, he could see the bite on the neck and he wanted to break down and cry, but he wouldn't let himself. Charlie looked up and stared at him "thought you weren't going to show" he clearly was still angry at Percy for the present, he looked like Bill and his Dad for that matter, Percy had never seen so many disappointed stares in such a short period of time.

Percy sat down next to him and Charlie put his flowers in a pot "He's still in a coma, but he will come around in the next few days" Charlie sighed "they say he can maybe hear us though"

"Hmmm you mind if I could talk to…" Percy muttered.

"Yeah sure I will be outside" Charlie said understandingly and got up to leave.

"Ow and Charlie… thanks for writing to me, really, you don't know how much it means to me" Percy said.

"Anytime" Charlie smiled and walked away.

"So Dad" Percy was unsure were to begin, restricting his voice to a whisper so no one else could hear, even though the other patients were asleep. "I just came to say I'm sorry and I didn't mean what I said, none of it, you know that don't you?" he whispered pleadingly "at least I hope you do, I never meant it, I'm such a git, and I wish I listened I wish I never left, I wish, I wish well…. That you were proud of me, that I wasn't the one that everyone teased, the odd one out, I don't blame you for laughing, I would have too, why do I always follow orders" Percy had no clue where this was coming from "I know I'm a disappointment, I'm not brave or daring or have some great job abroad, I'm boring perfect pathetic pompous Percy the prat, I know what they call me, even my own siblings and I'm not brave like a Gryffindor should be, I guess I thought I wouldn't be compared to everyone all the time if I could be the one who followed in his father's footsteps, not the other head boy or the one who's bad at Quidditch. I'm even compared to Fred and George, well told to be more like them, yes they are told to be like me by mum, but why would they want to be like me, I just want to not be someone's brother, be me" he sighed "I don't blame you all for hating me, well I don't think Charlie does" Percy was having almost all the conversations he had ever wanted to have with his father at once "I know why Fred and George tease me so badly, I know I sound like a Pratt, but I have steered them away from expulsion on several occasions, why don't they like me, why does everyone laugh at me, I always feel like the runt of the litter. I have about 5 friends and Fred and George have a million, I read once that people only pick on others who threaten them, but that's not true, I feel so, so alone. If I didn't have Audrey well… Ow I haven't told you about her, she works at the ministry, we have been going out for a month, and she's moved in, I know a bit soon, but she needed to be closer to work. She's great though Dad you'd love her " He as getting lost in conversations that had only got a reply in his imagination and Charlie would be back soon "I know my pride ruined our relationship, but still I just want to say, that although we have our differences, your my Dad and I love you"

Then he got up and left, after saying his goodbyes to Charlie, who invited him over for a visit after Christmas.

What Percy didn't know is that Arthur heard him, but didn't know if it was a dream, dared to think that it was reality, maybe. Charlie followed Percy's wish not to tell anyone about his visit. He regretted laughing at his proper, uptight son, yes he told him he was proud of him, but Percy was always the one he was least close to, Bill and Charlie were the oldest, Ginny the only girl, Ron always asked his Dad to do things with him and Fred and George would blow up the house if they were left alone. Percy was the biggest mummy's boy, he couldn't help dwelling on the fact that maybe he had neglected him a bit, he was never the hugging sort and he didn't need much help, he never pestered his father either, he was the only one who always listened to him to and did as he asked, the only one he didn't worry about, until recently. How could he think Fred and George don't like him, that they all hate him? Though he never told anyone about any of his regrets regarding Percy, Arthur too was stubborn and he wanted his son back more than anything, but didn't see that his son wanted, needed, him back too.

Authors note: Please review, would love to know you thought on future chapters, thinking of writing about Percy's trip to Romania and Bills attack from Percy view. Thanks for reading =) =) .


	4. Where Dragons Fly

Percy's trip to Romania to see Charlie had been moved to the spring on the account of several events including the most definite, undeniable return of you know who. Percy was in much denial about the return of the man, the monster he so fiercely denied had come back that he left his own family, but as usual, when it counted, Percy was wrong. He didn't take it in at first, not even when he saw the blood eyes and snakeish face. It was only later, when he crumbled into Audrey's arms. As always she was there, if she wasn't then Percy didn't dare think where he would be. Audrey was frightened; she didn't like being left alone. Percy was afraid of something else, he didn't sleep for a week, not because of you know who but because this could be his chance to go home, he so desperately wanted to, he even missed Fred and George, but they wouldn't miss him. He was so angry at himself for being so wrong, the way his father looked at him at work, pleading almost, but in Percy's head it was not pleading it was more of a disappointed stare, a you were always the odd one out, willing him to snap and beg for forgiveness. Percy was not the sort, he held his head high and carried on, he was ashamed of being do wrong, but the real fight with his family, in his mind, was how they didn't want him, of how he was different, the things only he saw, they all laughed at his stupid pompous front, they didn't know who he really was. Why was he never in on the joke.

However initial fears subsided and life went on as it did, Audrey was going to stay with her parents in Wales while he went to Charlie in Romania. Percy was very excited; he had never been to Romania even though Charlie had lived there for years, though all the others had been of course. Percy didn't know whether it was because they didn't have the time or Charlie just wasn't too fussed about him. He never was too fussed about anything; he always was the chilled back one. Still is.

It was a long way to apparate and Percy felt sick when he arrived in Romania, in the place where you would see a Dragon fly overhead every few hours. Charlie greeted him like it was still 2 years ago, a smile on his face and no worries in his mind that Percy could see. All his worries about an awkward confrontation had gone away, Charlie carried on and kept things normal, as he always did. Charlie's house was just as Percy expected, fairly clean and cosy, not many knickknacks, but a fair few pictures of dragons. Pictures of his family and his many friends, and a picture of the Gryffindor team with Charlie holding the house cup, were dotted around the living room all waving and smiling.

Once Percy had recovered Charlie took him out to see the dragons. He was like a child showing his mother a painting he had done, he actually reminded Percy of himself, full of pride. He was telling Percy how brilliant and magnificent they were, showing him a burn given to him by a rather grumpy Chinese Fireball. The more he talked the more scared Percy got, he didn't know what Charlie saw in the fire breathing things.

"Here we are Perce, this one just came in with a damaged wing" they were standing next to a large enclosure with enchanted fire proof glass all around it. Percy gasped "It's a Japanese blue turtle Dragon, largest I have ever seen" Percy had seen Dragons but none like this, it was about the height of one of towers at Hogwarts, brilliant blue, with a long sloping tale that it batted around like a cats. It breathed fire at the glass and Percy squealed which made Charlie laugh.

They had a good 2 days of watching Dragons and talking about the old days. Percy understood why Charlie loved Dragons so much, they were fascinating creatures. They talked about their love lives, which they had never done before, Percy told him all about Audrey and how brilliant she was and Charlie told Percy that he didn't want to commit, and he wished so much that mum would get off his back. Through all of their talking about work and times gone by Charlie realised how little he knew about Percy, when he was comfortable he was actually a good laugh. Once he teased Percy for ironing his socks and he could see the change in him, he gave a rather snobby reply about how looking presentable is necessary in his line of work. However nothing much surprised Percy about Charlie, he had always paid attention to him and looked up to him, so naturally knew of his interests. Although the remark his mother had made about thinking he was gay annoyed Charlie more than Percy thought it would, he said that just because he had no interest in girls doesn't mean he is more interested in guys.

They bonded a lot over a short period of time, they had never been alone to together for so long. Charlie even took his brother to the pub with the dragon crowd, as he referred to them. They weren't the tough, rather unintelligent people Percy had stereotyped them as. They were interested in Percy's job, which he liked; they had strong opinions about Fudges stupidity, which made Charlie give him a warning stare. Luckily they only said that a thorough enquiry should be done and nothing about who thought what. Percy had loosened up a lot in recent years, he had to talk to many new people and he had learned that you didn't just have to do it on a business level.

On the 3rd night came the conversation Percy was dreading, they were sat in the living room, with some pumpkin juice. Charlie just casually dropped into the conversation the question Percy dreaded "Perce, why don't, why don't you come home" Percy looked kind of frightened at the thought "Charlie they don't want me back, you" he looked at his feet ashamed "you don't know what I said, I wouldn't want me back"

"I do" Percy went red "and I know what Dad said to and I don't think it was all your fault, we all say stupid things in the heat of the moment, Perce we all want you to come home and now we know he is back for definite well" Percy kept his head down; he just couldn't bear to look his brother in the eyes "I would do anything to redo that night, but the damage is done and I refuse crawl back, I don't want to suffer Fred and Georges constant taunts"

Charlie gave Percy a searching stare "but what about mum, she still cries you know"

"You say they want me back, but they have never asked me, well there was your visit but Bill didn't care what I had to say"

"You did kind of disown us" Charlie replied.

"I thought you were fools, but I was the fool, do I have to beg for forgiveness not knowing if I will get it, no hint, did they even ask to get you to get me back or just to see if I was ok" Percy sulked.

"well no but I… and what about the present" Charlie knew that they wouldn't ask him back, it was a war of pride and even Percy knew deep down who should make the first move.

"If they asked me back then I would say yes, what do I have to forgive? Apart from the whole spying thing and that was just form mum but she's different" Percy sighed.

"They don't think the same, they don't think you want to come home" Charlie looked kind of guilty, they think that he would be too ashamed to come back.

"Who are they, I don't think your giving me the whole truth here" Percy looked right at Charlie who looked rather uncomfortable "Mum told me she does, but the others, well they are angry you left, and Dad hasn't said much, I think he blames himself, but they do want you back, but you need to talk it through calmly, I can't promise it will be just like that but"

"But that won't happen. Let's just forget about it, what's done is done and one day, one day I will try to go back but let's just wait till the scars fade" Charlie agreed and they didn't discuss the matter again. They had a great week and Charlie had invited Percy over again, with Audrey. Percy took lots of pictures with the camera Audrey got him for the trip, he got a few good ones, and his favourite was the one of him and Charlie laughing while the brilliant blue Dragon breathed fire onto the glass behind them. He gave a copy to Charlie and he put it with his Photo collection.

Authors note: Next chapter will skip to Percy after Bills attack and the DH Please review =) =) Thanks for reading!


End file.
